


Off Tour? More like Off-Season.

by birdoisabadbitch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly, Chubby Josh Dun, Chubby Tyler Joseph, Gen, Weight Gain, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdoisabadbitch/pseuds/birdoisabadbitch
Summary: Tyler and Josh balloon off-tour.





	1. Too Many Tacos

Tyler and Josh had gotten off tour almost two months ago. Tyler and Josh subsequently went on an increasingly less strict diet, leading to Tyler's love for tacos to the best of him. He'd get tacos every Friday night, which quickly turned into every weekend. This, in combination with his decreased level of exercise, began to have an effect on his body.

When the weight was first beginning to pile, Tyler didn't notice. His shirts were a tad tighter, but he didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary. Josh, on the other hand, did notice.

"How does he not notice he's put on weight?" he asked to himself.

Granted, Josh hadn't been eating the healthiest food either, but he wasn't getting quite as heavy as Tyler. It wasn't until a night out with Josh that Tyler realized he had put on some weight.

Josh and Tyler walked up to the bar to get their tacos as per their usual routine. After the two sat down and ordered their drinks, Josh and Tyler began conversing. While they were talking, Josh had to do a double take.

"Holy shit," he thought to himself.

Tyler had now gained enough weight to where his stomach rolled over when he sat down, and perky moobs poked through his shirt. Josh knew Tyler had gained weight, but he didn't think it was this much. Tyler then stretched in his chair, and his flabby stomach poked out from under his shirt. Josh couldn't help but stare.

"Josh, you awake?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Josh replied, before laughing.

"What would've made him zone out like that?" Tyler wondered.

After some time, the two got their tacos and dug into them pretty quickly. Tyler finished his pretty quickly, and got seconds.

Josh joked, "Someone's hungry tonight!"

Tyler shrugged back, before saying, "You know I love my tacos."

After Tyler finished his seconds, he decided to get thirds, much to the surprise of Josh.

"How many tacos can fit in one person?" said half-jokingly.

Tyler replied back, "Depends on how hungry that person is."

Tyler stopped after thirds. He groaned and let out a stretch.

"Holy shit, dude, I'm stuffed," Tyler yawned.

"Well, no duh," Josh replied back. "You ate so much!"

"Yeah," Tyler replied back. "I feel so fat."

Josh replied back, "Well, to be fair, you certainly are looking the part."

Tyler laughed, thinking Josh was joking. After a couple seconds, he looked down and noticed his belly was not only much bigger, but rolled onto his pants.

"Dude," Tyler said after some awkward silence. "I had no idea."

Tyler then laughed it off before saying, "I can always work out and lose it."

However, once he got up from his chair, he noticed that his stuffed belly poked out of his shirt quite noticeably. And then he heard a ping! He watched in shock as the button popped off of his pants.

"How did I not notice this?! I look six months pregnant!" Tyler exclaimed.

Josh replied comfortingly, "It's not a huge deal; the weight looks good on you. Besides, it's not like you're the only one who hasn't been on top of our weight."

Tyler pulled down his shirt and replied back shyly, "I guess. It's still weird seeing my belly poke out of my shirt. Well, now that I noticed it."

Josh and Tyler laughed before getting into the car.

"How about we get some cookies?" Tyler asked.

"Or some new clothes?" Josh said back before driving out of the parking lot.


	2. Breakfast Stuffing

Tyler ran straight to the bathroom mirror as soon as him and Josh got back to the house. He immediately took his shirt off, which took a few seconds because of its tightness. He looked in the mirror as his pudgy figure, placing his hands on his rounding stomach. He then stepped on the scale, which read 180 pounds.

"I gained twenty five pounds?! Josh, I seriously had no idea. How come you didn't tell me?" Tyler asked.

Josh walked in and said, "I noticed, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. You get pretty sensitive sometimes, so I didn't wanna rub you the wrong way."

"It's ok, I wouldn't have freaked out," Tyler replied timidly.

"Hey, no reason to be shy. The extra weight looks pretty good on you," Josh said back. "But you keep stealing all of the food; you're gonna have to save some for me."

"Then have a cookie, there's some on the table," Tyler joked.

Josh then stuffed his face with cookies as Tyler came back in the room.

"Whoa, man! I'm eating some cookies too!" Tyler exclaimed.

Josh put the rest of the cookies he wanted on a paper plate, as Tyler started eating the remainder of cookies.

After a while, Tyler and Josh went to bed, both pretty stuffed from their eatings.

The next morning, Tyler woke up pretty early to make breakfast for him and Josh. Josh was awoken by the aroma, hungrier than usual.

"Making all that for yourself?" Josh asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I made some for you," Tyler replied back.

"Good, I'm starving!" Josh joked, before sitting down at the table.

After Tyler finished cooking, he put all of the food on different plates. He had cooked a hefty amount of food, including waffles, omelettes, and sausage.

Tyler put the food on his plate, fairly hungry, though Josh put tons of food on his plate to satisfy his ravenous appetite.

Josh dug into the omelette immediately, while Tyler began with some sausage. Josh finished his omelette pretty quickly, while Tyler had just begun on his waffles.

"Jesus, dude. What caused the change in appetite?" Tyler asked.

"I've had this appetite for a while; now you're letting me eat some of the food," Josh said mid-chew, before letting out a big burp.

By the time Tyler had finished his omelette, Josh had finished his plate and went for seconds.

Tyler joked, "Looks like someone's pigging out!"

Josh replied back, "Hey, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna eat some food."

Josh continued to eat his food, while Tyler finished his food and was dishwashing. Josh finished his omelette, extra waffle, and the rest of the sausage handily, even as his stomach felt tighter and tighter. He groaned as he got up from the table, and let out a stretch.

Josh pulled up his shirt, which revealed a bloated belly. Not much weight gain, just very, very stuffed.

"Well, how do you feel now, piggy?" Tyler asked jokingly.

"I finally got some more food in my stomach," Josh replied back.

"At this rate, you'll catch up to my gut in no time," Tyler joked back.

Josh laughed before saying, "Hey, I've got an appetite."

"I'm gonna go play some video games," Tyler said. "I'll turn on a controller for you."

"I'll be up in a minute," Josh said as he grabbed a handful of cereal out of the pantry.


End file.
